


Are You Lonesome Tonight?

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could I request a NSFW imagine where the reader and George Harrison take a shower together?'George thinks you look a little lonely in there...





	

“ _Are you lonesome tonight_ ~♫”

You curl your lip and continue to scrub the shampoo into your hair, shaking your hips a little. You may not quite be the King, you think, and then giggle to yourself, before continuing on; you’re so caught up in the song that you don’t notice the door opening.

“‘Ey, love.”

You turn your head and smile as you see George standing in the doorway; you see him look you up and down, and then you stick your head under the water to wash away the suds.

“Hey, Geo.” You hear rustling, and smirk as you realise he’s undressing behind you. “Joining me, are you?” You hear nothing for another few seconds, but then hear his feet on the porcelain of the tub as he climbs into the bath after you, and then he has his arms wrapped around you.

“Well, couldn’t resist, could I?” he grins, and kisses you, pushing you back against the tiles; they’re cold against you and you arch away to meet him, which makes him grin even wider. “Look at yeh…”

“Not bad yourself,” you purr, looking him up and down – you love his slight frame, that smooth chest, those chiselled hipbones, and then your sight dips lower, and you raise an eyebrow. “Not bad at all…”

“Me eyes are up ‘ere,” he smirks, and you look back up into those warm chestnut eyes. His hair is plastered flat to his forehead, and you giggle, reaching up to run your fingers through the dark tufts. “Let me have a look at yeh…” He pushes you back against the tiles again and kisses down your body, nibbling at your breasts as you gasp, wide-eyed.

“George…!”

“God, yer delicious,” you hear him murmur, and then you feel his fangs sink into the curve of your breasts; you moan loudly, and feel him slide his fingers between your thighs, sliding them up inside you. Your body shivers at his heat versus the cold of the wall, and when he stifles your moans with another kiss you feel as if you could explode. He sinks his teeth into your lip as he begins to rub your clit with his thumb, and you feel shivers run through you.

“George…” you moan, long and slow, and he kisses your neck before biting that too. There’s one thing to be said for him – amongst a lot of others – he knows how to bite – how hard, how long, how _deep_. “God, baby, please…”

He kisses once more, softly, on top of the love-bite you know is forming on your neck, and then kisses his way down your body, pushing your legs apart and kissing your inner thigh. You tangle your hands in his hair as he licks you slowly, and the fact you can feel those sharp teeth pressing against you as he does so makes tingles flood your core. You grind against his tongue – who’d have thought Geo would be a good eater, hah hah – and as you whimper his name again he slides his fingers back into you, spreading you until you groan.

“Geo, baby, you’re…” He bites your thigh gently and you wince, before his mouth returns to lap at you – you focus on brushing your fingers through his hair, untangling the knots through his now-black hair under the current of hot water. He almost purrs as you do so, and you feel him slide a third finger into you, making you whimper as the stretch almost becomes too much – almost.

Heat is pooling where he’s lapping at you, and you want him inside you so badly, but you also never want him to stop, ever ever _ever_ ; as you whimper his name again, you realise he is slowly stroking himself with his free hand, and that makes your body thrill as he likes you again – you clench your fists in his hair and moan desperately. You’re so close, so very close, and you whimper, tugging on his hair a little.

“Harder…”

He obliges, and barely ten seconds later you’re moaning his name desperately, shivering as waves of pleasure and heat radiate outwards from where his hot mouth is still lapping at you, and you’d probably collapse if his hands weren’t holding you up. As he stands up, holding you tightly, you lean your head on his chest and bask in the heat of the water.

“Yeh like that?” he asks, grinning, and you nod, before kissing him, long and deep – then you spin him so his back is against the wall, and push him back, playfully. Your legs feel weak, so maybe it’ll do you good to get on your knees for a while – plus, fair exchange, right? But first, you slide your hands around him, and as he moans, deep, bassy and a little surprised at you taking control, you kiss his neck. He can’t have _all_ the fun…


End file.
